


First Move

by laddyizzy27



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddyizzy27/pseuds/laddyizzy27
Summary: The members of GoM give such a useless advice to Kuroko that made Akashi mad and gave four of them hell in exchange for the useless advice.Akashi x Female Kuroko





	First Move

**A/N:**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket. I only own this story and the female Kuroko Tetsuna.**

**Please read and leave a review.**

 

* * *

 

 

It was a normal day at Akashi’s house. Akashi Seijūrō was doing his homework as usual together with his girlfriend, Kuroko Tetsuna in his room. The unusual thing was that she had not utter one word yet ever since they arrived at Akashi’s house. ‘Are you okay, Tetsuna?’ he asked worriedly made Kuroko twitched in surprise. Then she looked at him directly to his eyes and suddenly looked determine.

 

‘I want to do it with you, Akashi-kun.’

 

Akashi stared at his girlfriend in stun expression at her sudden confession. The usually calm Kuroko blushed while looking at her red hair boyfriend for an answer. Akashi still stared at her as if he didn’t hear what she was saying just now. Silence conquered for a little while before Akashi snapped out of it.

 

‘Tetsuna… what are you talking about?’ he asked seriously. Kuroko took her boyfriend’s hand and put it on her chest. Akashi felt that her heart thumped really fast. ‘I really want to do it with Akashi-kun,’ she said while looking at the eyes she fell in love with made the red hair gulped at his girlfriend insinuation.

 

‘This is inappropriate,’ he said and took his hand from her chest made Kuroko suddenly pushed the red hair to his bed. Akashi widened his eyes at the strength from the smaller girl. ‘Tetsuna,’ he gulped at the sight of Kuroko sat on top of him was too much for him. He stiffened when she leaned forward made Akashi held her shoulder to stop her. Kuroko widened her eyes at his action and pulled back. Suddenly tears formed at the teal hair girl eyes as her lower lips trembled and she cried out which surprised Akashi.

 

He got up from the bed and faced the crying girl. ‘Tetsuna, why are you suddenly crying?’ he asked worriedly. ‘That’s because- hic- Akashi-kun doesn’t like me!’ she said while crying made the red hair confused. ‘What are you talking about?’ he asked. ‘Because- hic- Akashi-kun didn’t want to do it with me means that you don’t like me!’

 

Akashi looked at his girlfriend in confusion at what she was talking about. He sighed and pulled Kuroko in his arms. ‘That is not true at all, Tetsuna,’ he said as he caressed her hair softly. ‘It doesn’t mean that I do not like you,’ he said. ‘But Akashi-kun pushed me away just now,’ she mentioned. Akashi closed his eyes and pushed her a bit so that he could see her face. She also looked at him with her teary face. His eyes suddenly changed made Kuroko shivered as she saw something changed at her boyfriend’s aura.

 

He leaned forward and stopped beside her ear. ‘That’s because I want to be the one who pushed you down,’ Akashi whispered made Kuroko blushed. ‘A-Akashi-kun!’ she stuttered made he chuckled at her shyness even though she was the one who made a first move. ‘By the way, Tetsuna… Who is it?’ she looked at the red hair in confusion.

 

‘Someone must gave you an idea for you to do this… who is it?’ he said made Kuroko averted her eyes in guilt. ‘Come on, tell me,’ Akashi said with a smile even though his eyes show no sign of smile at all. Kuroko gulped and mumbled out something but it was heard by the red hair. He hummed in response and then pulled her back in his arms.

 

‘Should we continue?’ he asked made Kuroko widened her eyes at his question. She pushed him to look at his face. ‘Co-continue?’ she asked with a blush made the red hair chuckled. ‘Continue with our homework… you have a dirty mind, Tetsuna,’ he said made her blush deepened. ‘You are so mean, Akashi-kun,’ she mumbled. ‘But that’s what make I am in love with you, Tetsuna,’ Akashi said and kissed her forehead lovingly made Kuroko smiled.

 

The next day, Kuroko was late for the basketball club practice because she had a library duty but when she arrived at the practice, she saw that all member of Generation of Miracles except for a certain red hair passed out on the floor looking very exhausted. She blinked and suddenly Akashi appeared in front of her. ‘You are late today, Tetsuna,’ he said somewhat looking satisfied.

 

Kuroko blinked and looked at her boyfriend. ‘Yes, I have library duty today,’ she said. ‘By the way… did something happen?’ she asked looking at the regulars even though she knew the answer already. ‘Nothing happen, they were just training really hard,’ he said smugly and went back to train. Kuroko saw Momoi at the bench with a file on her hand. She went to the pink hair girl and sat down beside her.

 

‘Momoi-san… did something happen?’ the teal hair girl asked. ‘It’s just a normal training, Tetsu-chan… but Akashi just doubled the training even more,’ she said made Kuroko sighed. ‘But it serves them well for telling you to do such a thing in the first place,’ Momoi said.

 

‘Good work everyone, we’ll continue the practice tomorrow,’ Akashi said and dismissed the team. All the members just nodded their head because of the harsh training session.

 

‘This is your entire fault, you idiot Kise,’ Aomine said tiredly. ‘Eh! It also Aominecchi fault too! You are the one who gave such idea to Kurokocchi in the first place!’ the yellow hair model said. ‘So troublesome-nodayo,’ Midorima said and stood up. ‘Both of you shut up!’ Midorima said angrily. ‘This all happen because you brought such stupid books in the first place that I got such idea,’ Aomine glared at the green hair. ‘How would I know such book contain such stupid information in the first place-nodayo!’ Midorima said. ‘I need my snacks,’ Murasakibara said lazily as usual.

 

‘Everyone.’

 

All of them flinched in surprise to see that their red hair captain stood up behind looking at them menacingly. ‘I see you guys still have the energy to shout to each other… it seemed the result of today’s training are not that good… Momoi, triple the practice for tomorrow,’ the red hair decided made the other four lose their soul. Akashi smiled evilly and thought that this is just the start of their hell for doing something very wrong in the first place.


End file.
